Chains of Iron - The Tale of Ludolph Waldron
by TheCatfish
Summary: The path of an exiled son, from the criminal underworld of Anchor to the Witcher Fortress of Kaer Marter, School of the Cat. Based off of the Witcher School, a LARP by 5 żywiołów


'So what brought you here? Other than the Stripes of course.'

'It's a long story. I think I can remember it all' the drink paused halfway to his lips and Ludolph sighed. 'Where do you start when there's two beginnings?'

* * *

The was no laughter in the tavern, the drinks lay barely touched. In the corner sat a ship's crew, old hands, lifelong friends, yet with one new face among them. At the bar the regular faces with their favourite drinks, and a stranger with a full pint. The poker players by the door carefully studying their hands. All but the one right of the dealer, facing the room, who folded first every time. Ludolph sighed, he was never getting out of here freely.

The side door opened, filled with the silhouette of Einar. He entered, flanked by men better described with features reserved for mountains. Unknowingly or uncaringly he passed by every single stranger as he walked through the room. The axe on his belt swung with every step, the head painted red with a dried reminder of the price of betrayal. The hammer in his hand showed more recent use. The dagger would be there too, sat in the scabbard and tucked behind the gaudy fur cloak for special occasions.

'Trouble,' the word tumbled into the silence left in his wake and deadened the remaining chatter in the room, 'what do you know?'

Every stranger in the bar stood up. Every door creaked opened. The guards entered. Swords were drawn. Counting thirty men, he finished what was left of his drink and set the glass on the table, both hands firmly gripped and visible. Einar had been wrestled to the ground by his entourage; the axe pulled from the loop and held away, the hammer now on the other side of the room, the dagger safely hidden. Muttered apologies and averted eyes came from the landlord as he backed into his storeroom.

Footsteps echoed. The Captain of the Guard. Armed and armoured she came, first to inspect the Skelligan. He was kicking and cursing on the floor under the weight of his towering ex-companions. She quietly issued an order then turned to the table.

'I didn't expect to see you here, we had plans to take you later tonight,' she took the seat opposite him blocking the man now trying to put the bag over Einars head. She fixed him with a glare. No emotion was shown on her face but the eyes betrayed her. She looked over his clean shirt, the signet rings adorning every finger, and the large pouch at his side. Now her lip turned up at the brash display of wealth. They locked eyes and she bored deep into his soul. Blue eyes were always a weakness for Ludolph. 'How did you find out?'

'Marek will tell you anything if you threaten him right,' the near silent curse broke into a gentle laugh, 'you should have fed him false information. Everyone knows he has no nerve," with a gentle smile he readied to cause the last bit of trouble he could "and now just as many thumbs.' The wince suggested he'd hit the mark.

Struggling against five men now, Einar was dragged from the building leaving an uneasy peace to settle. 'A gala though? If you'd ruined the Lady's party I doubt you'd have remained Captain much longer.' The laugh cut the tension.

'Lady Van Rose helped me set up the entire evening, your capture was to be a centrepiece!" She broke her stare and motioned to some of the guards at the rear of the room. "It is good to hear that Marek didn't reveal everything then. But now we must get you away, I have a party to attend. Now without an ulterior motive, I can relax and enjoy it.'

Weighing his options, counting the men still in the room and noting the stone faced crewman behind him he spoke carefully. 'Unlike my friend, I'll come quietly,' the smirk from the Captain and her nod to the man behind him was swiftly followed with the dark inside of a burlap sack.

* * *

 _His friends had taken him in, and Ludolph was appreciative. His friends became associates and they sold the goods he had with him, and Ludolph was annoyed but he had nothing else to his name. His associates became debtors and they made him work and slave, and Ludolph remembered their names, faces and every act against him. His debtors became enemies and beat him day after day, and Ludolph conspired._

 _He was told he needed to be taught a lesson. That he had been in the wrong areas of town and was going to cause a gang war. He was taken to the back room of the pawn shop the crew worked out of and was sat on the lone chair. Three pairs of eyes watched him like hungry vultures. The open trap to the cellar lay wide and reeked of death._

 _The sound of footsteps, broken by the echo of the cane lead to a deep fear rising in every fibre of Ludolph's being. A week previous that sound lead to a man being beaten to a pulp and left in the street. The month before was a drowning of a child in front of a father. The first blow came from behind._

 _'Waldron, a pitiful child from a pathetic family. You cannot hide behind your name here, nobody can. You will harvest what you have sown!'_

 _Looking up he noted every mark and scar, the brown hair in tufts and the almost grey eyes that were staring death down upon him. He remembered._

 _'You used to be a good outlet. You used to bring in money to us boy.' He limped to the chair and made it his throne. 'We had a good supply line and you ruined it. We set you up with a good area of town but you couldn't do what we asked of you.' The mock shaking of heads from around the room were met with laughter from the seated man. 'Now you may have caused irreparable trouble with the other gangs.' a sickly smile grew ' Now say "Yes sir."'_

 _"Yes" was all he managed before a blow came again. As the stars faded and his vision swam back into focus he could see the pockmarked face inches from his own, screaming indecipherable anger. He rose and the stick fell, again and again. Then it stopped._

 _The boss looked up to the doorway where a figure filled the door and a new voice echoed in the room. The ringing in his ears left Ludolph unable to hear the conversation but as the ringing faded he heard the boss barking for his men to kill. Staggering to his feet he watched an effortless display of ruthlessness as three men fell in seconds._

 _'Strag you betrayed me.' The newcomer stepped across the bodies 'You've been working in our territory. You know the accord.' His dagger danced from hand to hand before he settled it in his left, fingers slipping through the loops in the handle for a firm grip._

 _'It was that one,' Ludolph watched as the boss, Johnny, pointed his staff at his face. 'He was working Long Street and strayed down side streets too often. I was teaching him proper etiquette.' The first blow came from the front. In the blink of an eye the dagger was stuck deep within Johnny's stomach and the pair were face to face. There wasn't another blow to come. As he removed the blade he wiped it on the dying man's shirt and turned to the remaining survivor._

 _'Going to kill me now?' Ludolph sighed. 'Just do it, you've taken my vengeance from me.'_

 _'Why would I do that? You're a useful man, and haven't made the mistakes your friends did.' Ludolph looked up into the eyes of the brute. 'You gather information quicker than most. Your notes are detailed beyond any other informant down the ranks. That's just everything that I have seen. I want to know more. I want you to join me."_

 _'Why would I do that?' he said with a mocking tone in his voice._

 _Sheathing his knife the other man began to leave the room, 'You've got nothing left to lose, so you have it all to gain. You've shown you know where the power in the world lies.' Turning back he stared into the darkness 'It's destiny my friend'_

 _Ludolph looked at the corpse littered room and walked to the man, his hand now extended. 'A deal. Ludolph Waldron.'_

 _The hand was taken in a firm grip. 'Anselm of Tretogor.'_


End file.
